Uncle Roy
by Rakuengaki
Summary: Uncle Roy, please bring my daddy back to life she pleaded and it only made his heart break more. hint RXE Completed
1. The Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

"Uncle Roy!" the tiny hands clutched the over coat of his uniform tightly as he walked back from his friend's grave. Maes Hughes' daughter stared up at him, her bright eyes over flowing with tears and her little cherubic faced pinched in sorrow. Roy kneeled carefully and pulled the little broken angel into a tight embrace, her mother not a few feet away, being embraced by another state alchemist. She clutched him desperately and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Uncle Roy!" she cried again. "Please, please, bring my daddy back to life! Please! He has a lot of work to do!" Her sobs slowly began to fall on deaf ears as Roy's heart slowly began to crumble even more.

That had happened merely a week ago yet the pain of that question still burned in his chest. The image of Hughes' laughing face floated past him again and he tiredly scrubbed at his eyes. The lights in his office burned against his tired ones and the notes on the page blurred together. He had taken a few days off to research the forbidden alchemy that the Hughes' pride and joy had begged him to perform. No one knew of his plan, only that the news of his comrade's death had hit him harder then anyone had expected.

He sighed heavily and turned off the light. The soft moonbeams streamed in through the windows and ran across Roy Mustang's body as he climbed into bed, his eyes closing tiredly and his mind tried in vain to banish the image of Hughes' pale peaceful face from his mind.

The light spring breeze ruffled through the tree limbs high above him. The sound of children laughing and a dog barking reached his ears. Birds chirped happily above him and his black eyes watched sleepily as they flittered around in the leaves. He sat up slowly and felt a tingle run through him. Turning, he saw the golden head of the Full Metal Alchemist resting in the grass beside him, his golden eye lashes fluttering on his lightly sun kissed cheeks.

_"Elisia!" a voice called, and he looked up to see the little four year old laughing and being chased by someone. Roy's eyes widened sharply and a gasp left his lips as Maes Hughes scooped up the little girl and hugged her tightly. The little girl laughed happily as her father proceeded to tickle her and swing her around. He stood slowly and watched the pair as the girl was let down and ran over to him. _

_"Hey, Roy!" Hughes called walking over. "Have a nice nap?" Roy stared in utter shock and his heart pounded in his chest. Hughes just smiled brightly at him and put a hand on Elisia's head. _

_"You're… you're alive," Roy croaked, tears beginning to sting at the corner's of his eyes. Hughes just smiled brightly. _

_"Of course I am, whatever made you think I wasn't?" he asked. The breeze picked up and blew a few leaves from the tree over head around them. Clouds began to roll in overhead and shadows fell on them. Roy stared in helpless terror as a scream broke out and Hughes' shirt blossomed with blood. _

_"Maes!" he cried and caught the man before he hit the ground. Elisia clung to her father's hand as Hughes smiled up at him. _

_"Seeya around, Roy," he whispered, blood beginning to seep from the corner of his mouth. His voice froze in his chest, as Elisia's screams grew louder. Maes's green gold eyes stared at him and the smile stayed on his lips even as his life poured out of him. A hand clapped over his shoulder and he turned slowly, his eyes meeting the shocked ones of Full Metal. _

"Uncle Roy!" the scream came again as Elisia's tiny hands gripped his sleeve. "Uncle Roy, bring him back to life! Please bring my daddy back to life!" He stared into the eyes of Hughes' daughter as tears streamed down her little face. Something swelled within him as his own tears fell onto Hughes' vacated corpse. That something grew the more that Elisia pleaded with him and the more that Ed tried to gain his attention. Slowly, the voices faded into the darkness that engulfed him and the last of his heart crumbled into dust.

Author's note: This was done on request of a friend in memory of Hughes. Please drop reviews and I will get the next part up as soon as I possibly can.


	2. News

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

"…Sir?" Hawkeye's voice penetrated his thoughts and drew him back to the busy office around him. He flicked his gaze up and quickly skimmed the document, some report about the Elric brothers, she had been going over.

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, Lieutenant, why do you ask?" he questioned skimming another report. Hawkeye stepped closer to his desk and examined him carefully. From what she could tell the rings under his eyes were from lack of sleep and if the slight hollows under his cheekbones were anything to go by she could tell that he also wasn't eating properly.

"Well," she began. "You've just been seeming a bit… out of it lately, Sir." Roy's eyes flicked up to her again in barely disguised boredom and quickly finished skimming the report in his hand.

"Out of it, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir, since… Brigadier General Hughes's death, sir," she spotted the tension in his shoulders immediately at the mention of his now deceased friend. Stepping back, she saluted and set the rest of the reports down for him to look over before walking out, shutting the door behind her quietly. Sighing heavily, Riza Hawkeye walked down the hall to the crowded offices she shared to await the promised phone call from the older Elric brother. She didn't have to wait long for soon, one of the others was calling her over saying they had called in. Hawkeye grabbed the phone quickly and pressed it to her ear.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," she answered smoothly.

"Hey, Lieutenant," greeted the older Elric cheerfully. "How's everything over there?" he asked.

"It's going alright. Have you found anything?"

"Not yet, unfortunately. We're about to hop on the train from Rush Valley,"

"I see," it would have to be now or never if she was ever going to tell him.

"I do have to give a message to Hughes though," he said. Riza bit her lip and took a breath.

"He's… not available right now, Edward," she spoke. The Lieutenant beside her whose phone she was using looked up at her frowning slightly. There was silence from the other side and she thought that she could hear Ed about to hang up.

"Where is he?" he asked quietly. Riza sighed and steeled herself.

"Brigadier General Hughes," she began and heard Edward about to protest the rank. "Is dead," Silence assaulted her ear along with the background sounds of the busy train station and she could hear Edward's breathing sharpen in shock.

"What?" he choked out and she could hear the disbelief and hope that this was all some sick joke in his voice.

"He was shot. We're not sure by who yet but there is an investigation going on right now." Silence again before the click of the phone hanging up on the other end. Riza sighed heavily and hung up. It would just be a matter of time now before Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse came barging in demanding an explanation as to why they weren't told this earlier. She prayed silently as she went back to work that it would be a very speedy arrival and one that Mustang would not prevent.

Edward stared at the phone he still gripped tightly in his hand even though it was hung up. He stood there, wide eyed and disbelieving at the news Hawkeye had recently given him. He could feel two pairs of worried eyes staring at him and nearly jumped out of his skin when a metal hand fell on his shoulder.

"Brother?" Alphonse questioned, his faintly metallic voice riddled with worry. Ed looked up at him and tried to force a smile on his face but if his brother had his regular body he would have frowned at him in disgust at trying to hide something important from him.

"What did Hawkeye have to say, Ed?" Winry asked curiously also worried by the paleness of Ed's face. Ed dropped his gaze to the floor and pulled out the train tickets form his pockets.

"Go exchange these for tickets to Central, Winry," he said handing them to the blonde automail mechanic. Winry's frown deepened as she took the tickets but went to do as Edward asked.

"Brother," Al began. "What happened?" Ed took a deep breath in order to fight down the bile that was rising up his throat and shove the tears back.

"Al," Ed started and had to stop, not being able to look up into his brother's face. "Hawkeye said… Hughes is dead," he whispered. He heard Al cock his head in confusion at Ed's mumbled answer.

"What?"

"Hughes was killed, Al," He knew Al heard him that time. "He was shot," There was the sound of metal clanking as Al stumbled back from him in sheer disbelief.

"No," Al whispered. Ed just simply nodded and looked up to see if he could find Winry. He spotted her in the ticket line talking to the man and getting their tickets exchanged. There was worry in her eyes as she walked back to them and took in the crushed look on Ed's face and the depression that was exuding from Al's body.

"What happened?" Winry asked. Ed felt his heart clench as he relayed the message to Winry. He felt his body go even more numb as he related what Hawkeye had told him yet again and watched in a sort of haze as Winry's face paled and her eyes widened. Her hand shot to her mouth as she absorbed the information and tears pooled in her eyes. Ed felt his body move mechanically as he embraced the taller girl so she wouldn't fall and later felt himself help her to the train the soon departed for Central. As the train left the station, a foggy image of Hughes with his daughter waving to them greeted his eyes and he didn't even notice as a tear slipped down his cheek.

_It was sunny again and the birds were chirping high above his head. Roy sat against the tree with the cool breeze ruffling his black hair and loose clothing. He heard laughter and a dog barking as Ed chased Elisia and his dog around under the sun, Ed's arm and leg fully restored and his eyes bright with joy. Hughes watched them laughing and scooped his daughter up as she passed. She squirmed with laughter and delight as her father tickled her and soon a body was flopping beside him on the grass and worming its blonde head into his lap. _

_Roy laughed a bit and ran his fingers through Ed's golden hair smiling down into joyful golden eyes. The sun continued to spread golden rays through the leaves and branches of the tree and Ed reached up to brush some hair from his face. Cold metal kissed his skin and his eyes widened in shock as Ed's cold metal hand touched his cheek. Ed's eyes quickly lost their joy and he looked up at the sound of gunfire. Crimson floated down to kiss the ground and Elisia's body crumpled under the weight of her father's. _

Roy felt his heart stop and looked down in fear to Edward. His eyes were wide and glazed over with pain and the black cloak of death. Crimson coated the front of Ed's shirt and poured over Roy's hand to blend with the rain that was pouring on him in buckets. Something was building in his chest and ripped out of his throat.

Roy Mustang shot up in bed, tears streaming down his face and mingling with the sweat on his face. His throat was raw as he realized he had screamed during the grips of the nightmare. His throat clogged and he felt his feet hit the floor and stumble as he hurried to the bathroom and quickly emptied his stomach of everything that had once been in it. The smell of vomit was quickly forgotten as the faces of Hughes, Elisia and Ed floated across his vision, blood pooling around each of them. He heaved again but nothing came out thankfully. He jumped as he heard his alarm clock go off and wiped the tears and sweat from his face.

Roy felt his body move of its own accord around the bathroom and then to his bedroom. His fingers wrapped around the phone beside his bed and dialed a number he knew well. He heard someone pick up and told them that he wouldn't be in today, that he wasn't feeling well. As the phone buzzed in his ear he felt himself drift into the depths of a waking nightmare. One that he couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried.

_"Please," _


	3. Arrivals and stress

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Enjoy!

Golden eyes peered around the busy train station as Winry collected her things and Al bought something for lunch. His mind was still reeling with the thought of Hughes being dead. He could still see the Major's smiling face in his mind and could still hear his excited voice as he talked about his daughter's birthday. Everything just sort of seemed to move in slow motion right now, the people around him moved sluggishly and those who were running appeared to be walking. The sounds around him were dulled and barely existent. The sounds of trains leaving and arriving didn't ring in his ears and he didn't hear the sound of Al approaching until a metallic hand landed on his shoulder.

Edward Elric looked up into his brother's armored face and barely registered that he had a bag of food with him. His stomach jerked at the proposal and he shook his head, standing as Winry walked up with her bag. His body moved of its own accord as he followed Winry and his brother towards the entrance/exit of the train station. He didn't notice until he bumped into him that Major Armstrong had come to meet them. He was saying something but he couldn't hear him, only the dull murmur of everything else around him. Winry put an arm around him, like a mother would, and led him to the car Armstrong had waiting. He was reminded cruelly of the philosopher's stone as Winry let him rest his head on her shoulder and brushed some fingers through his hair, regardless of how shattered she was. Voices began to come back slowly as if someone was turning up the volume on his world.

"It must've been quite a shock," Armstrong was saying. "For all of you," He felt Winry nod and the fingers in his hair become more tender.

"What was he doing when..." Al paused, searching for the right words so as not to upset anyone. Al, ever the gentle one. "When he passed away?" Armstrong started the car and began to drive towards the Central offices.

"We're still investigating that," he answered.

"He was researching the philosopher's stone," Ed murmured brokenly. He didn't realize he had spoken until he noticed that the fingers in his hair had stilled. It was suddenly made clear to him that the Major had realized that as well, before Ed had even spoken a word.

"We believe so, yes," Armstrong said. The conversation continued but Ed couldn't hear it. His mind was already reeling with possibilities of what the Major—Brigadier General, had found out. It didn't even cross his mind to be grieving over the loss of a dear friend. His body was already doing that.

"I want to see the pictures of the crime scene," Ed said, interrupting Hawkeye's explanation of how they had found Hughes. The chatter that had been in the room stilled and he could feel eyes burning into him from many different directions.

"I would like to as well," Al spoke up. "It might give us a clue as to who might've killed him." Hawkeye watched the two boys closely and nodded.

"I'll go and get the files," she said and walked from the room. Ed felt Winry put a hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off and walked over to the window looking out over the over cast area that was central. He didn't want comfort right now, he needed to think, think of what Hughes had found and how he could find out what Hughes knew before he died and who had killed him. Ed swallowed hard and looked up as Hawkeye came back and Al spread the files out on the table. He disregarded Winry's gasp as the pictures were laid out. His heart was frozen he could tell and he picked up the first picture. It was of Hughes laying on the sidewalk entrance to the park, one arm curled under him and the other pointing out to something. His face was turned so that he was staring across the street and his eyes were open and seemed to be pouring out his secrets even in death.

"What's he pointing to?" Al asked quietly.

"We're not sure. We've canvassed the area but we haven't found anything," she said. Ed heard the scrap of chair legs and knew that Winry had excused herself from the room. Ed picked up the next few pictures, pictures of the blood spatters leading up to the body, the initial place where the body had been found, the picture a few feet from the larger blood spatter. He listened as Al read out the medical reports and other documents, storing it all away for later review. His mind was working in overdrive to try and figure out what it was that Hughes had found out. The door opened again and he heard Armstrong report that Hughes's wife and daughter were here.

"Why are they here?" Hawkeye asked.

"To see Lieutenant Colonel Mustang." He answered. Ed's ears perked. It hadn't even crossed his mind to report in to Mustang when he got there.

"He's not here today," Hawkeye answered.

"He's not?" Al asked, looked up form the report he was skimming.

"No," Hawkeye said. "He called in and said that he wasn't feeling well so he wouldn't be in today." Armstrong walked out of the room and Ed heard the approaching voices of Hughes's Wife and little Elisia. Elisia seemed happy for some reason, even with the passing of her father. The door closed and the room was silent once again.

"Ed," Hawkeye began. Ed's golden eyes turned to her curiously and hewas a bit surprised to see the spark of fear in them. "I think the Lieutenant Colonel is up to something. Something forbidden," Ed's heart nearly stopped at what the word Forbidden implied.

"What do you mean?" Al asked. Hawkeye took a breath and crossed her arms leaning against the table.

"Elisia was upset at the funeral, she didn't really understand what was going on and…" Hawkeye took another breath to steady herself before continuing. "She asked Roy to perform a human transmutation. Ed's eyes shot open wide as Al asked if he was going to try it or not.

"I… I'm not sure. I think… that he might." He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. Thoughts of Roy doing what he had tried… and failing. Hughes's face popped into his mind and thoughts of the philosopher's stone mingled along with Roy, human transmutation and… It was too much. He hardly heard the startled cry from his brother before everything went black and he floated away, to be pummeled by his own thoughts and imaginings.

"Brother!" Al shouted, catching Ed before his head hit the sharp corner of the table. Hawkeye rushed over to them and took his brother's prone body from his arms, so the cold of his armor wouldn't shock his brother at all. Ed's breathing was quick and irregular, his eyelashes still against his pale cheeks and his body unresponsive to Hawkeye's gentle shaking. Al heard the door open and looked up as Armstrong and Winry took in the situation, Winry looking as if she would faint herself. Instead, the blonde automail mechanic just rushed over to help Hawkeye. Slowly, Ed's eyelids began to flutter and his breathing returned to normal. The tension in the room slowly began to lessen.

"It was just the shock of everything," Hawkeye said checking over Ed's pulse and breathing again. Winry let out a troubled sigh and brushed some hair from Ed's face.

"I'm not surprised. He was still awfully pale from that phone call when we got here." Winry said. Al kept his other comment of his teacher's visit to himself and watched his older brother carefully. As Hawkeye told Winry to take him to some hotel, Al could feel, if he had a heart in this metallic body of his, start to pound as Ed's body started to shake with coughs even though he was unconscious. As his coughing became worse, blood spattered from his mouth to stain Hawkeye's uniform and dribble down his chin.

"Oh my god, Ed!" Winry shouted. Al quickly scooped his brother from Hawkeye, as she shouted orders to take him to the infirmary. Al's metal feet clanked on the wooden hallway floors as he followed Armstrong to the building's small infirmary. Al felt dread pool in his hollow chest cavity as Ed's coughing got worse before suddenly stilling all together. He prayed to any god that was listening to please let his brother be alright.

_"Please," _

_"Uncle Roy! Please! Please bring him back!"_

Those words. They would be so harmless if they had come from anyone else's mouth other then hers. But they hadn't and they still rang in his mind every time that nightmare came to him. Each time it was different. Each time some new element was added to it. And each time it tore into him and ripped out what little heart he had left. Those words clung to him as he listened to Hawkeye's voice report that the Elrics had arrived and that Ed had fainted and began coughing up blood. The reason why was unclear but Roy knew, just knew, that Ed had found out the truth. Why he was sick, why Hughes was gone, and about Elisia's request. A request that he couldn't ignore. Roy hung up the phone and stood from his bed. The time was coming, time for him to fulfill her request. All he needed was a few more ingredients and then he would draw the circle.

Roy's body moved again and began to move all of the clutter to the sides of the room. Rain began to pound relentlessly upon the earth as he grabbed his coat and walked out into the night, not caring about the rain that hit him. All he need was a few more things… just a few more things.

A/N: hey guys, new update and within three or four days of my last one! Ok, cause some of you are going to ask questions, Ed was coughing up blood because of stress. And he fainted because his mind couldn't take it. So there. Now review!


	4. Of rain and circles

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

There were voices. Dull voices were floating around him. Some he knew, other he didn't. He recognized the voice of his brother beside him and slowly, the feel of a leather and metallic hand gripping his lightly. There was the voice of a lighthearted four year old somewhere in the room along with the child's mother. Winry's voice slowly registered in his ears to his left and the soft pitter-patter of rain reached him. There was the rumble of thunder and lightening flashed and burned his eyes as they opened. For a moment he couldn't see anything but the sheer whiteness of the room. Slowly though, figures began to form above and beside him. First there was the metallic face of his armored younger brother, however faint it was.

Sound was lost to him at this point, however, as if he had to give up one sense for another. He could feel Winry and Al gripping his hands and slowly, the sight of Winry's pale blonde hair came into view along with her worried face. He felt his head start to back up and sink into the pillows more in an attempt to get away from the faces that were beginning to make him feel choked and panicky. They both back up to a reasonable distance, obviously at Al's insistence.

"…ther?" Al's voice suddenly became clear to him and he turned his gaze to him slowly. "Brother? How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. Edward blinked slowly and opened his mouth to speak but no words came forth. Winry gripped his hand reassuringly and sat back in her chair so as not to make him feel cramped. Slowly, the washed out room began to become clear to him as a room in the Infirmary. The curtain surrounding the bed was closed partially and the tiles of the ceiling met his eyes. Slowly, as though in a fog, Ed's eyes took in the other people in the room. Hughes's wife and daughter were at the foot of the bed with Major Armstrong standing beside them. All looked relieved that he was awake so soon after his fainting spell and Elisia looked like she was going to leap on the bed and hug him. Thankfully though, her mother was holding her.

"You gave us quite the scare there, Ed," Major Armstrong said quietly. Ed blinked slowly and pulled his hand free from Winry and his brother. Slowly, he put his arms next to him and began to lift himself up so he could sit properly and actually look at everyone without being rude.

"Ed, don't," Winry said, trying to push him back to rest. Al on the other hand put an arm under his brother's back and helped him to sit up. Winry sighed and arranged the pillows so that Ed could lean back against them which he promptly did as his head was spinning violently. Once his vision cleared he raised his good arm and rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"What am I doing here?" He asked quietly, his voice a bit raspy and thick with sleep.

"You fainted," Al said bluntly. Ed just snorted a bit and looked at his brother, a faint smile on his tired face.

"Well, I know that," he said. "I wouldn't be in here just for fainting," a silence fell upon the room making Ed even more uncomfortable. "What?" he asked, looking around the room.

"The doctor said that you had an anxiety attack which caused you to faint and then, because of the stress of finding out about… Hughes and then Colonel Mustang, you started coughing up blood," Al finished quietly. Ed stared at his brother and looked at Winry who nodded in agreement.

"You've been out for the last five to six hours approximately," added Major Armstrong. Ed nodded and stretched slightly.

"Where're my shoes?" Ed asked looking around.

"You need to rest here, Ed," Winry said putting a hand on his shoulder, which was promptly brushed aside.

"Winry's right, Edward, you need to rest not go running out of here after just waking up. Ed ignored them and sat up more looking around for his shoes.

"Ed, please, just rest for right now," Al started putting a hand on his brother's leg. Ed's gaze turned to him sharply.

"You heard what Hawkeye said, Al, what Mustang is going to try and do," Even though his voice was sharp and low it still stopped anything else the Major or Winry was going to say.

"Do you honestly want him to make the same mistake we did, Al? Do you want him to end up like us or worse?" Al's gaze turned to the bed sheets before he stood and walked over to a small closet.

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Armstrong asked. Ed opened his mouth to respond but Elisia beat him to it.

"Uncle Roy's gonna bring my daddy back!" She chirped happily. Armstrong stared at the little girl as Al came back with Ed's coat and shoes. Gracia Hughes looked away and turned her gaze to Ed, a gaze that spoke "please stop him," directly to Ed's heart. Ed nodded solemnly and pulled his shoes on quickly. He hopped of the hospital bed and felt Al's arms wrap around him a bit as his legs began to give out.

"Ed," Winry started but Ed just shook the spell off and pulled on his coat.

"Let's go, Al," Ed said.

"Right, Brother,"

Roy sighed as he set the last batch of ingredients on the cleared floor. Everything that the human body was comprised of sat on his floor. Roy walked to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a piece of chalk from a box he had there. Roy looked over to his desk and spied the picture of him with Hughes and his wife together in the park the day that Roy got promoted. It was such a happy time reflected in that picture and he could still remember Hughes's happy voice as he slapped Roy on the back and congratulated him. Roy turned back to the task at hand and began drawing the circle on the floor.

Rain pounded upon Ed's shoulders as he followed the directions Al shouted at him. Thunder boomed overhead and lightening flashed making the night seem more like a demon in their path then just some stupid storm cell. Ed's feet pounded upon the sidewalks relentlessly as he skirted around trash bins, people, booths, and stray dogs on his way towards his Colonel's temporary residence. Images of that rainy night when he had Al had attempted the same thing floated past him only this time it wasn't his mother that he saw, but that of some monster that used to be Hughes. The monster's body was flopping around on the floor leaving a trail of some indefinable liquid on the floor towards something that used to by Roy Mustang. Ed quickly erased that image from his head and sped up, barely able to hear his brother's footsteps behind him now. All his mind was focused on was preventing Roy from making the same mistake he had… and keeping from loosing one more loved one to his selfish wish.

Dark eyes peered out at the stormy night blankly. Lighting flashed again over head and illuminated the dark room lit only with the light of a single candle. Roy heaved a heavy sigh and turned back to the circle with all of the necessary ingredients in the center. He knew the risks involved with attempting this. All he had to do to remind himself was think about Full Metal. He sighed yet again as the image of Ed's laughing face drifted across his vision.

_"Please!"_

Roy grimaced painfully as Elisia's pleading voice rang in his ears again. He couldn't delay this any longer. He had made a promise to Hughes's daughter, one that he intended to keep. Setting one last thing, one of Hughes's uniforms, in the circle he stepped back and looked around his apartment one last time.

'Please,' he thought. 'Please let this work. For Elisia,' Roy knelt down outside of the circle and clapped his hands together. Thunder crackled loudly overhead and nearly drowned out the sound of the front door breaking down. Roy looked up sharply about ready to snap his fingers and burn whoever had entered without permission.

"Mustang!" Full Metal shouted as he ran into the room. Roy stared in open shock at the sight a soaking wet, pissed off, pale, worried, and absolutely steaming Edward Elric glaring daggers at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Edward shouted storming over to him. "Do you want to loose your life just to fail at bringing Hughes back! Are you honestly this stupid!" Roy's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and he looked up when he heard Alphonse Elric's metallic footsteps clank into the room.

"Please don't make the same mistake we did, Sir," Al said quietly. Roy stood still shocked and stared at the older Elric.

"You came all the way here to stop me," he started. "Didn't you?" Ed just scowled at him and crossed his arm.

"Of course I did. Making the mistake we did won't bring Hughes back. He'll just…. Be a monster," Ed trailed off. Another boom of thunder rattled the tiny apartment and a flash of lightening made it's way across the sky. Ed held out his hand to the Colonel and offered a weak smile.

"Let's get out of here, Colonel," he said. Roy reached out but another shock of thunder and lighting made him stop. The candle on Roy's windowsill toppled over and the flame touched the wooden floor. It was as if the whole world slowed down to that single instant when lightening struck the building and merely added to the inferno that had already begun. Roy took a step back in surprise and a loud bang along with a flash lit up from behind him. There was moment of sheer pain, the sound of Ed screaming his name, a hand trying to grip his, the slimy feeling of something wrapping around his bare ankle and then… darkness engulfed him. A darkness so thick that Roy Mustang would never wake from it again.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my wondrous fanfic whose concept actually came from two friends of mine! If anyone has cried reading this that means it was really good…. I hope. Thank you for reading! Buh bye!


	5. Of ghosts, dreams, and rubble diving

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA

_The warm sun beat down on his face as he stared up into the tree branches. Warm fingers ran through his hair making him even sleepier. Roy Mustang's black eyes turned up to the person whose lap he was using as a pillow and smiled as he met bright golden eyes. Full Metal smiled down at him and ran his gentle fingers through his hair delicately, as if to soothe him. He chuckled slightly as a bird landed in Ed's hair and promptly tried to pry loose a few strands. Ed winced slightly and waved his hands above his hair to frighten the bird away. Laughter reached their ears and they looked up to see Elisia being chased by a dog and her mother. _

_"They're happy again," a voice said from beside them. Both gazes shot up in surprise to stare at the image of Maes Hughes that was watching his daughter and wife play around. Hughes smiled brightly as he watched his daughter tumble in the flowers and promptly start squealing as her mother tickled her while the dog tried to lick her to death. _

_"Hughes," he heard Ed whisper as he stared up the former Major now deceased Brigadier General. Hughes's gaze turned to them and his smile softened. _

_"Make sure you two stay together as long as you can, Roy," he said, his image beginning to fade. "And don't worry about that promotion, I'll make sure you get it and turn this stupid army down the right path." Roy felt himself smile as Hughes's gaze turned back to his daughter._

_"I'll make sure she's happy, Maes," Roy said. Hughes turned back to him and smiled, his spirit slowly fading away yet the Colonel could tell that he wasn't really dead. He would be pointing them down the right path and be watching over them till the days they died. Roy smiled up at the sky and pulled Full Metal into a tight embrace, which he returned. The sun smiled down upon them and wished them all the best as it fought away rain clouds that could destroy them._

Darkness. Such a lonely thing that he was floating in. He could see things floating around him, could hear voices from the outside shouting to each other, could feel a warm and metal hand grip his own. His head was hurting as the light from above suddenly reached out a hand and grabbed him to begin towing him towards the waking world. He didn't realize his eyes were open until his black gaze met that of Edward Elric's worried golden one. Slowly, ever so slowly, Roy's eyes came into focus on the worried and distraught face of Edward Elric who smiled in relief as Roy's eyes finally came into focus. There was a hand gripping his and gloved fingers brushed his bangs from his face tenderly.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Ed spoke softly. Roy felt his lips curve into a small half smile and he opened his mouth to speak but Ed silenced him. He was quite surprised to feel Ed's soft lips on his but he sank into the bed and returned the kiss from his secret lover. He didn't care if the younger brother was in the room, he was tired of hiding his affection for the Fullmetal Alchemist and after this he would show it more often, but only around people he trusted not to freak out and tell everyone. Ed pulled back reluctantly and smiled down at him. Roy reached up and tugged on the end of Ed's braid.

"You worry to much," he murmured. Ed just pulled his hair free and looked up as the door opened.

"How is he?" a voice, Hawkeye's he realized, asked. He could hear the smile in Ed's voice as he answered, as Roy mourned the lose of warmth that Ed's hand had provided.

"Come and ask him yourself," he said. He heard hurried footsteps and nearly laughed at the shocked/relieved/concerned/happy look on Hawkeye's face as she saw him awake. Roy tried to sit up so he could speak to her properly but firm hands pushed him right back down.

"Not yet. You took a nasty blow to the head there, Colonel," Ed said. Roy scowled and tried to push the boy away but Hawkeye walked over and glared at him.

"What the hell were you thinking!" she shouted. Roy flinched at the loudness of her voice and tried to offer something as an explanation.

"Do you realize how stupid you were?" Hawkeye said, her voice much quieter. Roy just sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He had expected this if he failed. Failed. The word hit him like a truck or a train had just run over him. What was he going to tell Elisia? What had happened? Would she hate him? She would probably scream at him and run off crying, saying that he had broken his promise to her. How would he tell her? How would he tell Gracia? His thoughts stilled and for one horrible moment another question raced across his mind. What was his promise to Elisia? He was suddenly pulled back to reality by Hawkeye shaking him and he stared up at her, her face now a wash of concern.

"Sir? Maybe you should rest some more," she suggested. Roy shook his head a bit.

"I'm fine," he said before his gaze turned back to Full Metal. "What happened?" he asked. Ed sat on the edge of the bed carefully,takinghold of his hand again and obviously not caring that Hawkeye was in the room.

"Well, when the lightening struck you were so surprised that you stepped back into the circle but your foot messed up some of it and did something weird. The circle still activated but…"

"Something weird?" he asked. Ed nodded and shrugged at his questioning glance.

"The building was engulfed in flames soon after and we had to get you out. Some people are searching through the ruins for the," it was here that Edward paused and seemed to be searching for the right words.

"Results?" Hawkeye supplied helpfully. Edward nodded and turned to Roy again.

"The results of the transmutation," he finished. Roy sighed a bit and raised a hand to rub at his eyes. He was sure to get a full ear full from his commanding officers not to mention a court martial for this. Roy pushed the thought to the back of his head and focused on what the hell he was going to do now. He had failed Elisia in his promise, put his career on the line…. Roy felt himself frown. What kind of transmutation had he tried to screw with? When had he tried to do a regular transmutation? Roy's frown only deepened as he felt his head start to pound. He was distantly aware of Hawkeye leaving a good twenty or so minutes later and of Fullmetal's hand embracing his again but for the life of him he couldn't make his eyes open again. He distantly heard Ed's voice as he told him to rest and felt a fleeting kiss grace his slightly chapped lips before the darkness swallowed him up again and the arms of dreams embraced him.

Edward Elric sighed as he walked up to the remains of Roy's former temporary living arrangements. The building was a mess and most of the apartments burned beyond recognition. The Fullmetal Alchemist walked up to where he saw his brother digging through what rubble there was and began to help him, not saying a word. Al's metallic arm brushed against his and he smiled faintly pulling up wood and sheet rock and tossing it aside.

"He's fine, Al," Edward said after a few minutes of digging. He heard the sigh of relief from Al's armor and patted his younger brother on the arm.

"So he woke up?" Al asked.

"Yep, even graced us with a twenty minute conversation before he passed out again." Al chuckled slightly. No matter how much his brother tried to deny it he could tell that he truly cared for the Colonel in more then a subordinate/commanding officer relationship.

"So did you kiss him?" Al asked teasingly, loving the way his older brother immediately fumed at the prodding.

"Shut up, Al, and keep looking!" Ed shouted. Al just laughed and shook his head as he moved on to a new area. An hour passed by in silence as the two brothers worked, eagerly searching for the results of the transmutation. Pulling up a piece of floorboard from the rubble Ed blinked he saw a scrap of what looked to be a military uniform. Ed pulled the other pieces of debris away from the thing and found a tattered military uniform that looked to belong to an alchemist.

"Hey, Al!" Edward called, his digging increasing. "I think I might have something!" Al's armored footsteps clanked over to him hurriedly and began to help him dig. It wasn't long before the same shade of blue as the uniform caught his eye again and he pulled up the two pieces of wood from it and stared in shock. Al gasped in surprise and hesitantly pulled up the dust-laden thing.

"This is what he made?" Al asked softly. Edward took the thing from Al's hands and looked down at it, running his fingers carefully over it.

"I don't… believe this," Ed said as he turned it over and over in his hands.

"Let's take it back to the colonel and see if he's awake again," Al suggested. Ed nodded and stood tucking the thing into his coat pocket. Roy would be surprised and shocked to see what had become of his failed human transmutation attempt.

A/N: BWUHAHAHAHA! I'm not done yet!


	6. Promise Fulfilled

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA

Sunlight streamed through the green leaves the tree branches proudly sported and speckled Roy Mustang's skin lightly. Birds chirped happily above him and despite himself, he smiled, even as his coal black eyes scanned the cemetery before him. A hand, ungloved like his own and warm with life and covered by soft flesh, embraced his and squeezed hello. Roy turned his gaze down to the smiling eyes of Edward Elric and curled his fingers more firmly around Ed's. Both were in normal clothes for this one-day as they had been given a short leave of absence, Mustang for recovery from his failed attempt, and Edward for demanding it for some unknown reason that Roy still couldn't gauge.

"Al's going to be here soon with Gracia, Elisia, and Lieutenant Hawkeye," Ed said softly, not wishing to break the peaceful mood they had settled around themselves like a security blanket. Roy merely nodded and pulled the boy into a tight embrace, which the older Elric promptly returned.

"You're hiding something from me, Ed," Roy said just as softly. Ed chuckled and nodded against his chest.

"Yes, sir, but you'll just have to wait to find out because it's not for you," Roy pulled back and looked at the shorter male questioningly.

"It's for Gracia and Elisia," he said. Roy opened his mouth to say something but was silenced as Ed's soft luxurious lips met with his. The oldest of the pair sighed in contentment as they slowly pulled apart and the sound of clanking footsteps coming up the hill reached them. The two pulled apart reluctantly put kept hold of each other's hand. Sunlight reflected off the younger Elric's metallic body as he led Hawkeye, Gracia, and Elisia, who was trying very hard not to cry and being carried by her mother, towards them.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Edward yelled.

"We had to stop by a flower shop first," Hawkeye said, producing a rather large bouquet of assorted flowers from behind her back. Ed simply nodded and looked up to Roy.

"Lead the way, Mustang," Ed said, a slight smile on his face. Roy nodded and began to lead their small group towards their dear friend's grave. A slight wind blew and ran calming fingers through Roy Mustang and Edward Elric's hair as painful last memories began to resurface. Ed fought them back valiantly, having already sworn to himself that he wouldn't cry in public for he knew that it would only make this day bitter instead of bitter sweet like he intended. A bird looked up at them from Hughes's grave before flying off to join others of his kind in the trees or upon other graves. Elisia sniffled and hid her face in her mother's neck, not able to look upon the only thing, other then the belongings left behind and her memories, that still stood as a reference that her father had ever been alive. They stood silently for a moment before Hawkeye knelt and set the flowers down in front of the head stone. Ed knelt on the other side of her, letting go of Roy's hand as he stared solemnly at his overly annoying, daughter obsessed, slightly eccentric, ever helpful and reliable friend who know lay below them in a polished wooden coffin.

There were a million things that he wanted say but suddenly they all vanished as he felt a slight heaviness land on his shoulder. He turned and stared wide eyed at the faint image of Maes Hughes before he faded and he turned back to the head stone. Hawkeye had placed her hand on the grave marker, obviously fighting tears and loosing as a single tear slid down her cheek. Ed scrubbed at his eyes as he felt them tear up and knelt there in silence, expressing everything that he could just by staring and not saying anything, not aloud anyway. The hairs on the back of Ed's neck prickled slightly and his back tingled and that was the only warning he had before Roy Mustang spoke, staring at the grave marker and not able to look at the widow and her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Elisia," he said softly. Hawkeye turned to him and he heard Al move to look at the colonel but Edward Elric didn't have to turn his gaze away to know that Roy was clenching his fists and fighting back the guilt that was gnawing away at his heart.

"I broke my promise to you. I couldn't bring your father back to you," he said brokenly, sorrow filling his voice and making a painful lump clog his throat and prevent him from saying anything more.

"Roy," Gracia started before Ed stood and placed his hands in his coat pockets.

"Now you know that's not true, Roy," Ed said. Roy looked at him sharply.

"What?" he asked and Ed merely smiled before looking at Al. If Al could smile he would have as he pulled something from his armor that was carefully hidden from prying eyes by Ed's body.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Hawkeye questioned and stood, trying to see around the older Elric to see what was being passed between the two brothers. Ed, who carefully had his coat wrapped around his form, walked over to Gracia and Elisia, the little girl know standing beside her mother, looking like she was going to cry, curious, and angry all at the same time. Ed knelt before her and smiled.

"You have to close your eyes before I give you your present," Elisia scowled cutely but obeyed, one hand clinging to her mother skirt and the other out with her tiny little palm open, waiting expectantly for something. Ed pulled the gift from his coat and there was a gasp before it was placed with the little girl. Frustratingly Ed's body was still hiding what it was and as Elisia's eyes opened, they brightened and grew wide in wonder.

"DADDY!" she shrieked happily and clutched the doll to her chest. Hawkeye and Roy stared in wonder as the little girl clutched a fair sized plush doll of Maes Hughes in full dress uniform, smiling for the entire world to see, to her chest and shrieking to her mother. Gracia knelt, a bit weak kneed, and stared at the doll her daughter thrust at her and then clutched to her chest.

"And hey," Ed started, gaining the girl's attention. "If you pull this string in the back here he does something really cool," Ed reached out and pulled the white string with the white plastic ring in Hughes's back and watched with amusement as the doll winked and quickly held up a picture of his daughter Elisia in his hand.

"Isn't my daughter just the cutest thing you've ever seen in your entire life?" the doll proclaimed, blowing kisses at the awe struck daughter that held it. Elisia shrieked again and hugged the doll her chest.

"Thank Roy for that," Ed said softly. Elisia promptly turned and barreled into Roy's legs nearly knocking him over.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Elisia shouted happily. "Thank you so much for bringing Daddy back! Now Mommy and me won't be sad anymore 'cause he wasn't around! Now he is! Thank you, Uncle Roy!" Roy nodded and hugged the girl when she demanded it, still in awe that the transmutation had created that doll and he had still managed to keep his promise. Gracia wiped tears from her eyes as Elisia pulled the string again and heard Hughes's voice singing her favorite lullaby, all the while blowing kisses at her. Ed smiled watching them and gripped Roy's hand tightly, turning to smile at the man. Roy smiled back teary eyed and wiped the tears away with the palm of his uncaptured hand. He could feel Roy behind him and looked, seeing the faint image of his friend smiling and nodding to him before walking over to his wife and daughter to watch them in their joy and coo at his daughter whenever possible. Ed kissed his cheek lightly and squeezed his hand again. Roy felt a warmth run through him at the sight of his friend, the feel of his little lover's hand in his and the knowledge that he had made both Gracia and Elisia smile again.

_"Thank you, Uncle Roy! Thank you!"_ and slowly, with those words, the guilt he had held bottled up in his heart for so long for not getting there fast enough to help his friend and prevent his death slowly began to disappear.

_"Thank you, Uncle Roy!"_

In memory of Maes Hughes,

May you always smile upon them and keep them safe through the end of the series and beyond.

Ende.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
